Fairytales
by Nanatsu Masurao
Summary: "My fairytale has disappeared, dearest Alyssa. And eventually, so will theirs'." MiyuXAlyssa, no romance. Canon character death.


**Okay, my friends kidnapped me and made me watch Mai-Hime. **

**I thought I was gonna cry. Everything was so sad! I loved every bit of it. I know that being kidnapped is bad, but I couldn't help but fall in love with all of the characters - even the villains of the first arc, MIYU and Alyssa, were extremely sympathetic on many different levels, despite being... you know, villains.**

**I wrote this fanfiction based on their story. I thought it deserved at least a one-shot. I know I'm not the only one who wrote something about these two; but I needed to write this, because it's bugging the shit out of me.**

**Anyway. Thank you for reading, and please review if you do!**

**Love,**

**Nana.**

* * *

_Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in the castle of the dark side of the moon?_

Dearest Alyssa. Sweet Alyssa. I never knew how much I could hurt for someone before I met you. I wasn't supposed to hurt, was I? How could I when I had nothing to hurt with? I was soulless, an anomaly in an otherwise constant equation that didn't deserve to exist; my love should have been directed towards my maker.

But it wasn't.

I was ordered to protect you - Alyssa Searss, the first artificial HiME, the person who our hopes were hinging on, the person who I believed would save the world. By the time you were able to understand what they were trying to force you to do, it was too late for either of us to change it, even if we wanted to.

_There's twelve of them shining bright in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years._

The Searss foundation wanted to use us to put the world in their capable hands. What would have happened if we'd managed to succeed, Alyssa? Would those girls have to suffer as much as they already are? Would they have to shoulder the consequences of things that happened before they were born?

Would any of it matter anymore?

_They're dancing in the shadows like whispers of love, _

_Dreaming of a place where they're free as doves._

_They'll never be allowed to love in this cursed cage;_

_That's only a fairy tale they believe._

Does it matter now? It would have amounted to the same thing; those girls had doomed their loved ones by existing, and no amount of interference from anyone could stop what had happened over and over again to take place. They were doomed to kill each other from the moment they were conceived. Those girls were acting recklessly simply because they didn't understand the consequences that came with defeat. As time passed, I realized that none of them deserved the power they were given... or the burden that came with it. They deserved nothing less than a normal life.

God was against all of them.

Neither of us were meant to exist. I was the result of technology; you were the result of gene splicing. Neither of us had any effect on these girls' destinies, or the destinies of the girls who will come after them. All I did was kill Akane's Child - something that would have happened eventually, especially when you brought in Kigutsuchi. None of those girls have a chance against Mai; she was too powerful, too much of a spitfire, to be defeated by any of them.

They don't know that they're tying themselves tighter to the will of the Crimson Prince with every breath they take. They don't know that death would have been kinder to them than anything they'll now experience. Akane is the only one who knows what will eventually happen to all of them, and she is both unable and unwilling to tell the rest of them anything. The fighting will continue. More people will die because that is what is written in the stars.

I'm sorry, Alyssa. I'm sorry I didn't take the Priest's bullet. I'm sorry I didn't die with you when your Child, Artemis, was defeated. But I promise you that all of those things will be rectified in a moment. I promise that I'll rectify whatever wrongs I did in the name of the Searss foundation. I'll disappear with you in the Land of the Stars as I promised I would.

My fairytale has disappeared, dearest Alyssa. And eventually, so will theirs'.

* * *

**Yes, I know songfics are often stupid, but... God, this song was just so fitting! I keep listening to it, and I think of that scene. Plus, it's not like I'm using a random pop song - it was the ending theme for the first half of Mai-Hime, and it's also the song that's played when MIYU goes into the water with Alyssa.**

**So, yes, stone me if you want. I like it. :3**

**-Nana**


End file.
